


Troglodyte Attack

by Annariel



Series: Inexplicable Wingfic [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Not an AU but can be read as such, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troglodytes attack a flying castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troglodyte Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Despite all appearances to the contrary this is _not_ an AU more a sort of future history clone type thing. But can, and possibly should be read as an AU.
> 
> Thanks to Fredbasssett for beta-reading

Telperion Ryan counted ten troglodyte microlights buzzing around Calastiel City. He swooped upwards, the lead point of a V-formation with his squadron arrayed either side of him.

Calastiel floated serenely onwards doing whatever it was it did. Elegant pale blue towers soared upwards, grazing the undersides of the clouds. Beneath the city, vents and tunnels hung downwards in a roughly conical shape forming a silver mirrored undercity to the blue towers above. The small microlights looked like grubby insects against the gleaming edifice. 

Ryan stared in amazement at the number of trogs hanging off each microlight. As he approached, one aircraft flew in close to the city and three small figures jumped off it, landing a small gantry spanning the downward pipes. Ryan gestured for half the squadron to peel off and pursue the small vehicle while the rest of them soared up to the gantry.

As he landed on the rail, one of the trogs swung a wrench at him and Ryan was forced to lean backwards, flapping his wings in order to maintain balance. Like all troglodytes, the man was small and grubby. Black hair was slicked up into spikes and a pair of goggles concealed most of his features. He swung the wrench again, but Ryan was ready for him this time and jumped forwards rather than back, grabbing his arm as it came in. Then Ryan picked the small man up and tossed him easily over the side. His men had made short work of the rest of the boarders, so Ryan leaped off the side of the gantry and into the air once more.

He circled the city. Several squadrons were now involved in repelling the attack and there was only a single microlight left, dodging close into the city among the pipes where maneuvering was difficult. Ryan dived in, swerving between the gleaming silver columns pursuing the black smoky clouds of the machine's exhaust trail. Suddenly a small black box on one of the columns, caught his eye. It was in a narrow gap, smaller than his wingspan, so Ryan was forced to brace himself between two pipes while he examined it. Cautiously Ryan pulled at it and it came away from the pipe with the pull of a magnet. The box was small and ugly and covered in grease, undoubtedly trog tech. Ryan dropped it and watched it tumbling to the ground below. Then he began a more cautious search through the network of the undercity, locating and removing several more of the boxes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the final microlight plunging downwards, half a dozen wingmen in pursuit. Ryan dropped into the clear air below and signaled for people to come to his assistance. At that moment though there was a rumble and several small explosions went off among the pipes above him. A rain of debris fell about him and he dived and dodged until he could get clear. Up above him the city continued serenely on his way untroubled, it seemed, by the damage the trogs had inflicted.

"I don't know why you go to their help," Lukas Hart grumbled that night as they lay entwined together in their eyrie.

"Where else are we going to get food and clothes from?" Ryan asked.

"We could trying farming," Hart said.

Ryan ignored him. Hart was always complaining about their dependency upon the cities, but with all the predators on the plains he didn't really see that farming the land was an option. He nuzzled his face into the hollow of Hart's neck to show that he loved him anyway and then fell quietly into sleep.


End file.
